Please don't go
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: One-shot. 4x13, so spoilerish if you haven't seen that episode. "Please don't go." Michael asking her to stay, always. Please review! XO, as always


**A/N : So, I just saw some scenes from episode 4x13 again, and even when I watched them the first time, this part got to me. I heard Sara speak the words and wondered how Michael would respond to it. Anyway. I just had to write it, you know how I can get.**

**So, here you go. As always, please tell me if you like it. Pleaaase?**

**XO, as always**

* * *

_"And I think that's why she left him. And Michael, you remind me more and more of him these days…"_

The minute she spoke the words a fear gripped his heart. He couldn't afford to lose her, not now, not ever. If Sara left him, he would be torn apart and vengence would have no meaning whatsoever.

He had almost lost her to the company once. He was not going through that again. In that moment, he wanted to jump off of the bed, run over to her and take her into his arms, telling her exactly that, the deck of cards she was toying with be damned. He didn't care if they fell to the ground and he had to pick them up again, card by card, it didn't matter. All that mattered was her.

The way she felt when they lay curled up together, her body fitting perfectly into the curve of his own, his hand protecting the warm skin of her belly. He loved waking up in the morning, sometimes already hearing the guys running around, and just being absolutely still, his face buried in her hair and her toes edging towards his own. He would take a strand of hard that had fallen over her eyes and carefully place it backwards again, pressing a kiss to her neck to rouse her.

Sara was deep sleeper, and it took a while for her to wake. The nightmares had subsided and their nights were peaceful now, apart from the occasional rough night, or the nights when she would lay awake for hours worrying about him and no matter how he pulled her near, he couldn't ease her mind.

As she had told him in Fox River, she was a realist. A realist who went over every possible scenario in her mind, even the ones (maybe even especially the ones) that included losing him.

Losing him. Was he losing her, right now in this very second? He knew he could be stubborn, but he just couldn't let the Company get away with killing his father, killing Veronica, and almost killing _her._ Not to mention all the other deaths that they had caused. Alex' little boy. Bellick. Tweener, Haywire and Abruzzi.

He loved her more than anything. She just couldn't leave him, despite his crazy obsession with taking down the Company and despite all of his flaws. He needed her.

"Don't go." He didn't look at her as he said it, but kept his face turned towards the window. It was only after he had spoken the words that he turned, stood up from the bed and walked towards her. "Please. Don't go."

Michael felt the warmth of her hand against the skin of his cheek and leaned into her touch. "I was just about to tell you that I wasn't going to." She said, and he started to breathe again. "I'm just saying that you need to worry about yourself a little more from time to time. And to think about me."

He wanted to protest, but she stopped him. "I _know_ you think about me, Michael. But have you ever thought about what would happen to me if I lost you? I _can't_ lose you." Her hand trailed up and down the side of his face, as it had when they had shared their first kiss in the infirmary. "I love you too much for that."

She tucked her indexfinger under his chin to bring his eyes in line with hers. "I _love _you, Michael Scofield. And I want you to know that I'll never leave you."

The life seemed to return to him as he folded his arms behind her body and pulled her deeper and deeper into him, until their lips met and the elation of having her with him, always, coursed once again through his veins.

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips. " And I promise"…

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_So? What did you think? Please tell me you liked it? I wrote it in a spur of inspiration. Please review?_

_XO, as always_


End file.
